


Unhappy Thoughts

by chat_rouge



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6872710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chat_rouge/pseuds/chat_rouge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day when Adrien has worse social anxiety than usual.<br/>Slight Trigger Warning</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unhappy Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> What do you do when you feel like this?

He was happy. The I-have-a-smile-that-wrinkles-the-edges-of-my-eyes-and-is-permanently-glued-to-my-face type of happy. They even had lunch as group today. Meaning he and Nino went out to the park to enjoy the sunshine with Alya and Marinette. It was good. Great even. Marinette brought cookies and Alya shared her latest theories on Ladybug. He savored every bite and hung unto every word. It was amazing. Until the voice came. The whisper in the back of his mind. The reminder that none of this is real. They don't actually like you. He tried to ignore it. He really did, but the damage was done. The smile he wore was now the same one he had for photos. It was charming, neat, and practically photo-shopped on. 

Now sitting in his room it was so hard to ignore the facts. Marinette he repulsed her so much she could barely speak in his presence. He messed up the first day and she's such a good person that she tries to be nice, but freezes up everytime she sees him. Probably in an attempt to collect herself and be nice. Alya can't even stand to be in his presence alone. He noticed the way she always pulled Marinette over when he came to speak. She never even went to talk to him, always to Nino. Nino, how can Nino like him after what his father had done, his father even got him akumatized.

His father doesn't care about him. Gabriel Agreste only looks at him to criticize him. Remind him what kind of a failure he was. Because that's all he was a failure. He even messed up as Chat, the enemy took control of him. He tried to hurt Ladybug. No wonder Ladybug doesn't believe him when he tells her he cares. He tried to hurt her.

He tore his ladybug poster off his wall. Even Ladybug hates him. The love of his life. No matter what he does, because he is just a screw up. Adrien laughed with no humor, leaving behind only quick, shallow breaths.   
How many people would dream to be in his place? To have his perfect life?   
His breathing was getting faster.   
How many people hate him for having everything?

And then he was choking. There was something in his throat. He couldn't get any air through. He couldn't breathe He needed help. Where is his phone? He can't focus. Too dizzy. He can't breathe. Plagg, fingers numb, face tingle. He was suffocating. Plagg, gonna die. Plagg. Please. Call...

**Author's Note:**

> I always think between, being a superhero, fencing, modelling, and school maybe it might be too much sometimes. Anywayyyy.....
> 
> Comment and critique! If I get enough feedback I might turn this into a series of oneshots


End file.
